In the field of electronic appliances, flexible printed wiring boards packaged with electronic components and provided with jumper wirings are used. Jumper wirings are circuits that electrically connect between conductor wirings formed on printed wiring boards. Jumper wirings connect between conductor wirings disposed at positions remote from each other.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a printed wiring board including a substrate, a plurality of conductor wirings disposed on a surface of the substrate, an insulating layer disposed on surfaces of the conductor wirings, and a jumper wiring, formed of a conductive paste, for electrically connecting the plurality of conductor wirings. In the printed wiring board disclosed in this literature, through holes that open to surfaces of conductor wirings are formed in the insulating layer. A jumper wiring is formed by filling the through holes with a conductive paste and applying the conductive paste on the surface of the insulating layer.    [Patent Literature 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 61-224396